Hallelujah
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: Songfic pairings with the song Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright. Contains Sukka, Smellershot, Jetara, Taang, and Maiko. R & R please


Summary: Avatar pairings with the song hallelujah version by Rufus Wainwright includes Taang, Sukka, Jetara, Smellershot, and Maiko. Five years after Aang defeated the firelord Ozai. Warning contains character death.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these.

Current setting Ba Sing Sei

At the _Jasmine Dragon _an old man with a rather large waistline sighed as he got prepared to close down the shop for tonight it was getting late and although it pained him to close he knew that the sun would shine upon it tomorrow along with customers ready for his tea which was labeled the best in the four nations.

"Come on, boy it's getting late, you can quit fiddling with that piano and leave now." Iroh smiled at the young boy barely over seventeen who played the piano remarkably well. "Fine then I'll close down the shop and you can guard the tea be that way." He chuckled at the boy in his wheelchair Teo the boy's name as he sat there not listening.

"Just one more song?" He asked looking at him as he stopped momentarily. The old man chuckled and poured himself and Teo a glass of tea.

"Very well but just one, then it's off to home for you."

"Thank you sir, I've been wanting to try this song for ages and now I think I've mastered it." Said Teo slipping the brew.

"I just hope it's better than the time my nephew, the now Firelord Zuko tried playing the flute.

Teo smiled and then began playing a song on the piano. "I'm not sure what this song is about but I hope you enjoy it sir,"

_I've heard that there was a secret chord that David played and he pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music do you?_

Iroh took a seat and sipped his tea feeling that he's gonna like this song.

_It goes like this the fourth, the fifth the minor fall the major lift_

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Scene changes to Kyoshi village

"Okay let's see the nail should go right…OW!" Sokka let out a cry of pain and sucked on his thumb. He was working on a crib and accidentally hit his thumb with the hammer.

"Hurt yourself again Sokka?" Asked a teasing voice which he knew. Suki walked into their home laughing at him and he couldn't help but smile at her.

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing on the roof her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you_

Walking over to her husband she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek as his hand went down to her stomach which had gotten bigger.

"Just think, I'm going to be a father, I can't believe it."

_She tied you to a kitchen chair_

_She broke your throne she cut your hair_

_And from your lips she drew the hallelujah_

"I know, but just think, what we will soon have will be beyond our wildest dreams as our child enters a new world without war or fear." She whispered her voice full of love for her husband as she kissed him on the lips as he felt a small kick from her womb as their child would soon be ready to enter the new world.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Back at Iroh's teashop

"That's a very nice song, you might just have something here." Complimented Iroh with a smile as the boy chuckled and he continued playing.

"Thanks, but I'm just getting started," And with that he continued playing.

Scene now Jet and the Freedom Fighter's hideout

Longshot and Smellerbee the Best man and Bride's maid respectively winked at each other as the two clutched hands and watched as the new Husband and Wife danced with each other.

_Maybe I've been here before_

_I know this room I walked this floor_

_I used to live alone until I know you_

Katara hugged her husband as the two less than an hour ago made the exchanging of vows which bounded them together. Her husband grinned and the former Freedom fighter kissed her on the cheek as they danced as the children and freedom fighters celebrated their wedding together.

"Katara, you know that I'll give my life for you?" He whispered to her an hour earlier

"I know Jet, I know." She whispered back at him tears of happiness trailing down her face.

"I now pronounce you husband and life, you may kiss the bride." Said the priest to Jet who gladly obliged kissing her full of passion.

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_Love is not a victory march_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

"Okay, get ready on the count of three…one, two, three!" Katara threw the bouquet over her head and they was a brief scuffle as Smellerbee emerged victorious with the bouquet.

"Hehe! It's mine!" She squealed as clutched the flowers in her arms.

"Looks like we'll have another wedding soon eh Longshot?" Teased Jet elbowing the blushing archer in the ribs as Katara and Smellerbee laughed.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Back at Iroh's tea shop

"Teo, I'm impressed where did you learn to play so well?" Asked Iroh to the boy who smiled at him.

"Since I don't have the use of my legs my father thought it would be best if I learned to play the piano instead of gliding on my wheelchair all the time. I never thought it would pay off."

Teo continued playing the piano unaware that Iroh was imagining the scenes that were unfolding by his song and sighed in sadness at the next scene he saw.

_There was a time you'd let me know_

_What's real and going on below_

_But you never show it to me do you?_

Northern Air Temple

"Here Aang I brought your favorite," Said Toph as she sat a bowl of food next to the grave. The EarthBender kneeled in front of it and a sad smile formed on her face. For the past five years she made a journey here to this site although it pained her to do this.

_Remember when I moved in you?_

_And the holy dark was moving too?  
__  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

It was five years since he died sacrificing his life to defeat the Fire Lord Ozai and saving the world from the Fire Nation. Although his death still hurt her she knew he wouldn't want her to be this way crying over him.

"I'll see you next year Aang, I promise." She got her stuff and prepared to leave unaware of the spirit of Aang appearing behind her and hugging her loving her even in death.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Iroh's teashop

Teo was nearing the conclusion of his song but was getting ready for the grand finale. Iroh then chuckled unexpectedly imagining the final scene which involved a certain nephew of his.

Fire Nation Capital

He hated this, hated going to these idiotic meetings so he could listen to his so called "advisors," who really wanted to restart the war. He didn't know what kept him from abandoning this hell of a title known as Emperor. He longed to be exiled again, so he didn't have to be here bored out of his skull.

_Maybe there's a god above_

_And all I ever learned from love_

_Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you_

He then felt a pair of hands wrap around him and he smirked as the new fire nation princess by marriage smiled at him from behind.

"Fire Lord Zuko, Fire Princess Mai, the meeting will soon start." Said Ty Lee as she and Azula who wore the same grin as her counterpart entered. After defeating her in combat Zuko had sent her to Ba Sing Sei and gave her a "vacation," at Lake Laogai she returned with a new and improved personality much to Mai and Zuko's delight although it creeped them out at times with her cheerful smile but it didn't effect Ty Lee as she had a new friend who liked her hobbies.

_It's not a cry you can hear at night_

_It's not somebody who's seen the light_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

"Very well, we'll be there soon. And keep Colonel Shinu away from the wine, we don't him setting the room on fire again." Said Zuko reluctantly drawing himself away from Mai who kissed him on the cheek near his scar.

"You know, I missed the days chasing you down and hunting the boy." She said as she hugged him.

"I know, it's pretty boring here now…well, we might as well go and keep them guessing."

The two walked arm in arm past a giggling Ty Lee and Azula who were talking about them.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Teo finished the last of the song and finished his tea. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow sir," Said the boy as he got ready to head to his garage where his father worked.

Iroh chuckled and blew out the candles, locked the door, and headed to his apartment humming the song the entire way.

SW200: Well I hoped you enjoyed this! Read and review please!


End file.
